Second International Council
The Second International Council was called by King Rion of Celero in response to the outbreak of war once again in the Salterri Imperium. Attempting to build on the limited success of the First International Council some years earlier, the agenda laid out plans to establish an international basis for civilian aid in warzones. The event was a disaster, as little was accomplished before proceedings were interrupted by Ridovo the Crazed, who attempted to take the assembled delegates hostage. In the ensuing confusion and combat, many of the delegates were killed, and the Council was inevitably abandoned. Discussion During the invasion of Salteire, Celero and AQUA had attempted to provide humanitarian aid to refugees and casualties. This had been tolerated informally by both sides, but King Rion believed a formalised arrangement would be preferable, both to minimise risk to aid workers and to provide a precedent for future conflicts. Establishing such an arrangement was the purpose of the Council. The event soon degenerated into bickering about the causes of the war itself. Representatives from most of the factions actively engaged in conflict, including Qzare Zuida Rongyao himself, were present, and any attempt to bring the meeting back to the subject was quickly foiled as the councillors sought to prevent each other from having the last word. Many of the Feran representatives walked out in protest at the inability to keep to the agenda and the pointlessness of the debate. Interruption The discussion was abruptly interrupted by the noisome arrival of Ridovo and his entourage. After several of his lackeys were killed by Tzaltec Unmarked, Ridovo revealed that many of his followers were carrying fireblossoms, which would explode if they were harmed. Ridovo then demanded the assembled council members recognise him as the rightful ruler of Telluris and swear fealty to him. The initial response from the attendees was unimpressed. Councillor Francois Giroux was killed by Ridovo's henchman Gigi after attacking him with an explosive device of his own. Branimir Korosec of Niskovia, disguised as his ruler High Prince Vanya, was also killed by Gigi after challenging him. Although a few attendees, including Vanya, John LaFitte and Valéria Nisakovich, were able to escape during the confusion this engendered, most were trapped in the council chamber. The escapees alerted Bordeusi and Ashenian soldiers stationed outside, who made preparations to reclaim the room. Ridovo revealed that he had abducted Qzare Li Tailong en route to Anaphorica, and thus helped set the war in motion. He produced Tailong as a hostage and again demanded fealty from the councillors. Rongyao promised to swear in exchange for Tailong's release, and Ridovo ordered the remaining councillors out of the room, threatening to kill any who remained. Conflict Although many councillors fled on command, many refused to leave, taking the opportunity to fight back against Ridovo's followers. Opus Petrichor strangled one of the intruders, but was mortally wounded when his fireblossoms detonated. The Scowen clansmen accompanying the Earl of Jatham began shooting at Ridovo's entourage, starting a firefight, while yet more soldiers entered the room, attempting to apprehend Ridovo, who succeeded in pulling Rongyao and Tailong into a side chamber. During the struggle, Ridovo insulted Senusret of Tzalteclan, who responded by flinging Dragon's Fire at him, detonating all the remaining fireblossoms. The explosion killed several of the attendees and collapsed the ceiling of the room, burying several more. Ridovo, Rongyao and Tailong escaped the blast, but the entrance to their room was buried in debris. As Ashenian soldiers began attempting to clear the rubble, Ridovo spoke with Rongyao and Tailong privately. Rongyao insisted Tailong be dismissed before agreeing to any terms, so Ridovo stabbed Tailong before Rongyao pushed him from the window after handing him his sword. Rongyao then turned on Ridovo, and both were mortally wounded in the ensuing struggle. Rongyao lived long enough to see his rescuers before succumbing to his wounds. Aftermath Many of the councillors fled the scene entirely, and it was impossible to re-convene the Council. Opus Petrichor, Prime Minister Zuei Piandao, Siggi Jatten-Sunder and all the Carmine delegation, save Valéria Nisakovich, were killed in the explosion. Almost the entire Tzaltec delegation was also killed. Ridovo's entourage appeared to have been killed in its entirety. i King Rion survived, but was permanently deafened by the explosion. Most of those who had been trapped by Ridovo survived, protected by Griend of Gwistrin. Senruset was protected by his own guards, who were all killed either by the explosion or by falling rubble. King Tansan of Ashenia was shielded by one of the Carmine delegation and later dug out by his own soldiers. Although the window from which he fell was not high, Tailong's wound was grievous and he died despite the efforts of rescuers. Doge Inigo took the sword from his body and returned it to Guilder. After the near-complete destruction of all Salterri representatives at the Council, the war in Salteire continued for a few months until the final defeat of the Priory. Both claimant Qzares had been killed at the Council, helping to accelerate the end of the war. The disaster prompted a general re-examination of security measures for future international events. Category:Events Category:History Category:International Relations Category:Conferences Category:Events on Telluris Category:History of Telluris